


夏日永无休止

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04
Relationships: Fionn Whitehead/Harry Styles
Kudos: 4





	夏日永无休止

“你总是在闹别扭。”芬恩说。

酒店的大床中央堆着乱糟糟的毯子，毯子中央裹着并不比它好多少的哈里。他拒绝起床，也拒绝穿上比一条沙滩短裤更多的衣装，卷发长长地拖着，被汗水黏在额角上，从芬恩推开门的一刻起就维持着这副模样。

芬恩走到床边坐下，双手都还放在短裤侧面的口袋里。哈里看了他一眼，然后拖着毯子挪过来，把头枕在他的大腿上。他们已经在这个房间里消磨掉了将近一个月，每天靠犯哮喘的空调机和无限供应的冰块过活。挑选这家酒店是哈里或者他的某位助理的主意，这片海滩的风景没什么美感可谈，酒店里举目皆是银白的顶发和小圆便帽，名为酒店倒更像是养老院。他们几乎在进门的一瞬间就爱上了这里，这里沉闷乏味，没有任何人能认出他们，唯一不算完美的就是邻居们交替出现的严重神经衰弱和耳聋，如果哈里打算在房间里唱歌，几分钟后准有一个来自前台的电话，尖酸刻薄地指责他们打扰了楼下某位德米特里厄斯·萨尔平吉迪斯先生下午四点钟（或者三点钟，五点钟，以及任何时刻）的午休；而当他们在夜里一点钟试图入睡时，隔壁的阿列克谢·阿列克谢耶维奇·法西利耶夫先生又会将电视机声音开到最大，同时在玻璃震动的嗡鸣中愤怒地抱怨自己什么也听不见。所以如果不想用所有无眠的晚上来背诵邻居们来自上个世纪的冗长拗口的全名，他们就不得不改变作息时间，白天睡觉，傍晚散步，入夜以后打开窗子做爱。

但芬恩发自内心地爱着这个地方。一开始两个姐姐交替发来信息， 询问他的“一人份暑假”是否顺利，他只有在寻欢作乐的间隙才顾得上回复三言两语，那可能已经到了第二天。后来她们也都回归了艺术的怀抱，把“独自在某座海岛度假”的弟弟放归他的荒唐冒险，等着他因为无聊透顶而早早打包回家。

她们当然无法料到这个假期有多么精彩，就算她们知晓哈里的存在，也永远无法想象他的脖颈仰起时完美的弧度、 皮肤下令人激动的颤栗、和喉咙里溢出的好听的呜咽，这些绝佳的体验只属于芬恩一个人，他不能不有些自得，面上却依然冷静。

哈里和他不一样。哈里感到得意的时候一眼就能看出来，他会翘着那根不存在的尾巴，像只换毛的小动物一样这儿蹭蹭那儿蹭蹭，眼睛像一对玻璃珠闪亮。得到芬恩回答的时候他得意得要命，裹着皱巴巴的床单爬起来，芬恩还以为他要开始在床上跳舞了。他半跪着，膝盖压住了层叠的纺织品，欢呼着张开双臂，让床单毫无阻碍地滑落。他在恰到好处的灯光下袒露自己，芬恩也说不清是有意为之还是天真无邪；接着他猛地扑倒，芬恩躲闪不及，被他任性的手臂围困在身下。他们实实在在嬉闹了一番，哈里不断用各种甜蜜的名字变着法叫他，每一声都让他感到一股甜美的葡萄酒沿着血管涌进头脑，后来他们换了个位置，哈里的甜言蜜语变成了可怜的哀求，他们把床单搞得一团糟，第二天接近中午才在战场中央醒来。 

两天以后行程被发送到芬恩的手机，五天以后他们走出机舱，掉进热带海岛潮热粘稠的空气。观赏岛上的风光只消半天，举目是一成不变的白色沙滩，植物尽心尽力彰显热带特色，但似乎有些用力过猛的嫌疑；哈里的助理在资料里贴心地标注了每一处消费场所和景点，他们对坐落于海岛背面的原住民神庙遗址颇有兴趣，但不值得长途跋涉绕去沙丘另一头，在古代废墟里享受半分钟的神魂激荡和一个小时的无所事事。 

第二十一天的下午，照射到室内的太阳光被遮光帘过滤得十分柔和，芬恩低头看着他， 那颗金贵的脑袋稳稳地搁在他的大腿上，努力把脸贴近他的肚子，卷发摊开着，随着他的呼吸起伏。毯子松松地绕在他的背上，在毯子和发尾之间露出洁白的后颈，芬恩想了想，把手落在那上面，轻轻摩挲那段滑腻的皮肤，在他的手指下，皮肤和肌肉妥帖包裹之下的骨节终于舒展开来，他的哈里又变得柔软而乖顺了。

耐心不是芬恩所擅长的，但他尽力柔声抚慰这个年长于他的孩子，哈里更贴近了一些，固执地摇头。

“你想去游泳吗？”芬恩又问，但哈里再次摇头。

酒吧？咖啡厅？ 酒店负一层复古造型的自动点唱机？开车出去兜风？哈里一一摇头，一视同仁地全部拒绝。芬恩板起脸来，虽然哈里并不能看见他的脸色；耐心耗尽了，他把手从毯子里抽出来，离开了温热的躯体。

贴在他肚子上的卷毛脑袋几乎一动没动，哈里小声地喘气， 让他隔着薄薄的织物感到阵阵热量。此时空气显得过分安静了，他也无声地呼吸，然后不悦地发现自己跟上了对方的频率。芬恩忿忿地打乱了自己的节奏，如果他们还要这样继续下去，像这样生硬、尴尬地任时光流逝，他盘算着，他会推开这个乞怜的大孩子，独自去找个合他胃口的地方喝两杯凉爽的啤酒，或者不如更顽劣一点（为什么不呢），就在这个房间里，打开电视机看一部哈里永远都不会看的惊悚片，在屏幕的反光里欣赏哈里僵硬的身影，直到对方不得不开口请他换个频道。

他认为自己有足够的理由发点脾气。你看，他努力过了，他不知道他的情人为什么闹别扭，从假期长度那个不偏不倚的中点开始，因为那天他们看的爱情片在哈里想要的结局之前戛然而止。哈里只抱怨了几句，但芬恩还是看得出，他不快活。可他又不肯说出来，所以芬恩也沉默。 

在过去的二十个年头里芬恩从来没学习过如何应对一个不悦又沉默的人，这在他的家庭中不存在，如果他惹了姐姐们或者反过来，他们肯定会吵上一架然后互相嘲讽着忘到脑后（或者记上一辈子）。 在这之前，他还真是没料到自己会落入这般折磨人的局面，如果对方是别的什么人，他甚至完全不会放在心上，可是那是哈里。难道世界上存在两个一模一样的哈里，一个永远挂着甜蜜的笑容，像个天使似的播撒宽容和爱意，而另一个却是个任性固执的孩子，总有生不完的闷气、闹不完的情绪？

芬恩走得太近，独享哈里甘美的肉体和热烈的爱情，就不得不独自面对他的脾气。但即便如此，如果有人建议芬恩退回到无需面对这些的距离之外，他又只会觉得这人说什么胡话。 隔壁的电视机里播放着无聊的喜剧节目，噪声在安静的房间里面四处碰壁，渐渐又隐没在雪白的墙纸里面了，芬恩渐渐忘记了自己的打算，他的手重新回到哈里的额角附近，把粘在脸上的头发向耳后梳理。哈里动了动，从毯子里伸出手握住了芬恩的，拉着它贴在自己的脸上。行吧，这就是哈里，谁也没法对他狠下心来。过了一会儿哈里环住了芬恩的腰，侧过脸来从下面看着他。“我想去看看神庙。”他说。

拉丁裔的出租车司机话多得很，一路上东一头西一头地讲述关于神庙的种种传说，他们听的云里雾里，后来司机终于感觉到无趣，闭上嘴打开了广播，哈里就跟着电台里的歌声轻轻哼唱起来。芬恩合起眼来，歪头倚在靠背上，过了一会儿，觉察到一只手畏缩着触碰他的小指，他没做声，那只手又试图从他的手指与皮革座椅之间狭小的缝隙钻进去，他想了想，抓住了那只有点汗湿的手，闭着眼感受那些手指从自己的手心滑过，然后无比自然地嵌进他的手指之间，他在抵住自己皮肤的微凉金属物上辨认出了哈里戒指的形状。

沙丘的背面显得更加荒凉， 司机把他们放在路边，芬恩从车里钻出来，看见灰白的石块耸立在岩壁上。

他们沿着小道一路走上去，路程比预料的更短，原来他们在石壁下仰望时看到的石块只是遗址最高处一个残存的边缘，一排粗粝石柱面向大海挺立着，它们脚下是海面上的悬崖。想象中的神魂激荡迟迟未见，几个游客正在石柱脚下拍照，在石块上筑巢的海燕对此熟视无睹。他们又等了一会儿，等到拍照的游客们散开，哈里从他们中间挤过去，攀上神庙的台阶，在那里停下来，用手搭起遮阳蓬，看向石柱之间的海面。

太阳向海面倾身，芬恩在台阶下看着哈里的夏威夷衬衫被海风兜起，一小截皮肤从衬衫下摆底下露出来，在太阳下显出奇特的质感，仿佛他正在变成一座黄金浇铸的雕像，芬恩忽然有点想伸出手去碰一碰。他伸出手，没来由地想起了阿波罗的触碰下的月桂树，这时哈里转过身来，自然地接过他的手，拉着他走上台阶。

“我有过这样的幻想，”哈里说。这是他今天闹别扭之后第二次说话。“慢慢走上神庙的台阶，躺在祭台上。”

他们站在最高的台阶上，面前是曾经作为神庙的废墟的内部，散落了一片的石块是曾经组成祭台的半张石板的遗骸。哈里牵着他朝幸存的半张石板走去，谨慎地在几步以外停下脚步，只用左手比划着。“就像这样，大祭司把刀刺进我的心脏，在闭上眼睛之前我会看到地狱的深渊上浮起一座桥。”他用另一只手摸了一下自己的鼻尖，有点羞赧。“后来我意识到，对于一个青少年来说这样的幻想傻透了，我那之前沉迷同学中间流行的都市传说。”

芬恩闷笑了一声，声音奇怪，于是他们两个都笑起来。芬恩低头看着他们两个仍然交握的手指，说：“在你那些幻想里，是谁陪你走上祭台？”

交握的手在哈里的晃动下摇晃着。“爱人。”哈里说。

“它们实现了吗？”

哈里靠近他， 额头与他相抵。“爱人的部分。”他说。他们在祭台的残骸前接吻，过了一会儿哈里把头挪到他的肩膀上，弓着背。“抱歉。”他小声说。芬恩抚弄着他的头发，隔着那些长卷发亲吻他的耳廓。太阳落下，海面上卷来的风在废墟中间兜转，石柱上雕刻的神祇勉强可以辨认，芬恩揽着哈里的肩膀，带他转过身来面对这位不知名的神庙主人。哈里抬起脸来，看着它。

“我希望夏天永远不会结束。”他说，半像对着神祇的雕像，半像是对芬恩。芬恩突然觉得自己被另一个人细密的神经之网裹挟其中，浮游生物般的光点带着另一个人的情绪流入他的血液，海水涌起，温柔地簇拥着月亮。他牵引着哈里的手按在自己胸口，“夏天在这儿。”他说。

END


End file.
